Redeemer Of Dune
by IxianMentat
Summary: The saga of Dune continues. Dune fans, please read and review. Chapter Two is up.
1. The Unkown Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dune, though some of the scenes here comes from the books and the TV miniseries, it is hard for an avid fan like me not wanting to write a fan fiction novel, so please don't sue me.  
  
Introduction:  
  
After years of political intrigue and wars, the Imperium is at peace at last, with the marriage of Ghanima Atreides, the daughter of the late Paul Atreides and Prince Farad'n Corrino, the son of Princess Wensicia Corrino and grandson of the late Padishah Emperor Shaddam Raphael Corrino IV, the feud between the two Great Houses is finally over and because of Alia's death, the Abomination, the rule of Arrakis is turned to the new couple and both are proclaimed as the new Rulers of the Known Universe. All of the Great and Minor Houses have pledge their allegiance to the new Imperial Couple. So as the Fremen, who promised to devote their lives and loyalty to the new regents, in honor of Mua'dib.  
  
Chapter one: The Unknown Enemy  
  
Peering out with his deep, sharp eyes from one of the crystallis window glass in his quarters, Outpost Commander Teirl Rech looks down upon Dune, seeing the desert planet glow in a yellowish brown color, as the bright rays of the primary sun, Canopus, shines upon it intensively. Never leaving his gaze on the sand-chocked planet, he continued to look on Dune, he could see the vast unending sea of sand and dusts that covers the entire planet, "Down there, in that harsh, barren, and worm invested planet lies the greatest treasure in the universe", he said to himself, "the precious spice mélange". For many decades, the Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles or CHOAM, have given the Spacing Guild several unofficial missions for the sole purpose of searching other uninhabited worlds, to find another source of the precious spice mélange, though the Spacing Guild made many attempts and made numerous discoveries of new planetary system and worlds, they still made no success in finding another source of the precious spice, to date, the desert world of Arrakis, remains the only known source of the spice mélange. Spice is the most precious substance in the universe; it is valued more than anything else in the Imperium. Since it's discovery, spice have been used everywhere, in food, clothing, or in some instances to suffice a person's need for its addiction, but for some its usage is more complex, the Navigators from the Spacing Guild, use spice so they could see safe passages across space, and the Sisterhood of the Bene Gesserit also uses spice so they could perform feats of observation and human control. Though the true usage of spice is still unknown, how it is created, and why Dune is the only source for spice, is a mystery. It is clear though that without spice, human civilization may cease to exist; the need of the Imperium for spice is inevitable. The Empire needs it, depends on it. So in accordance, the spice must flow.  
  
For almost a year and a half, Teirl Rech commanded the space outpost quite well, though there were a couple of erratic emergencies and scenarios, there was nothing serious. Sitting comfortably in his padded floater chair, and smoking his favorite Ellecan wooden pipe, he was deep in though, continuously staring blankly on the metallic walls of his quarters, while his past memories race within his mind. He slowly glided his floater chair towards a small, squared observation window, where he saw dozens of small scuttle ships warily escorting two, large heighliners being docked into place, inside the immense hanger structure of the outpost. "No room for errors." he thought. Meticulous inspections on heighliners are nothing new; it has become an everyday routine activity within the outpost, since the campaign against spice smuggling has been set into motion. The Imperial Couple, with the permission from the Spacing Guild, gave Outpost Commander Teirl Rech explicit order to inspect all heighliners that are bound for departing Arrakis. All ships within the hold of the heighliners for transport was to be inspected one by one for any possible smuggled spice. Also all cargo loads, crates, baggage and including passengers were also bound for inspection. Any smuggled spice found are then immediately confiscated and reported to the outpost commander. "With this clever inspection routine that the Imperial Couple devised, the smugglers may want to think twice, before smuggling anymore spice off Dune." Teirl Rech said to himself, thinking more deeply than before.  
  
Squinting his eyes further, he eyed his sight on a huge, multi-leveled, semi-circled structure of the outpost colony quarter's area, being used to accommodate the hundred of thousand's of workers mining the second moon of Arrakis. About two years ago, a mining exploration team found out that Arrakis's secondary moon was abundant of a rare and precious mineral known as the, Precorian crystal, these crystals were often used as a power source or for the construction of parts for ships. But mining these crystals was hazardous, because the crystals emits a high concentration of radioactivity, so mining crews were all subjected for an extensive radioactive decontamination, before they can return to their living quarters on the space outpost. Even though with overly protective suits, high-prolonged exposure to the crystals can cause irreversible damage, workers were then advised not to stay long within the mining complex zones after working hours. As to date, there are now a hundred thousand workers now living within the safety of the outpost colony quarter's area. "The safety of these people are my responsibility, I will not fail them." Teirl said to himself again, while puffing smoke out of his dry mouth. He then glanced to the clockmeter hanging from one of the walls, "It's morning then, time to go to work."  
  
The quarters that Teirl Rech resided in the outpost was quite small, enough for a bed to sleep in, a small crystallis table with a glowstand on the side, and a simple silver, padded floater chair, though he never complained, he knew that a soldier's life was never meant to live extravagantly. Almost in his fifties, this tall, stocky man with splintered gray hair on his head is a dignified loyal servant of House Atreides. For many years, Teirl served House Atreides honorably and with absolute loyalty, never thinking about himself but for the sake of honor and glory of the House. He have fought many long, hard battles and wars under the name of House Atreides; were in all he showed his relentless gallantry and his devotion for his Duke, he even fought side by side with the famous Atreides Master Swordsman, Duncan Idaho, against the foul Harkonnen on Dune. But it was the battle in Ix, which made him recognized, killing almost 30 Sarduakar soldiers and 25 Face Dancers, Duke Leto Atreides admired Teirl Rech's striking bravery, and through this act he was promoted as one of the Commanders in the Atreides Royal Army. Now in the prime of his life, Teirl Rech is once again called into duty, with full confidence in him by his friend, Gurney Halleck, he was appointed as Supervisoral Overseerer of the space outpost, which he took acceptably as a worthy task for him.  
  
Still sitting on his padded floater chair, Teirl frequently starts his day smoking his favorite wooden pipe, before going on his daily routine check of the outpost. He often liked to get up early, always finishing his routine check on the outpost ahead of schedule; so that he could take a quick nap afterwards. Wearing a blue synthec jacket with the gold hawk crest insignia of House Atreides on its right shoulder, he glided his floater chair towards the crystallis table to fetch his hologram notebook, then glided it to his right to get his cup of spice coffee, he then stood up and formally arranged himself. Carrying the hologram notebook on one hand and the cup of spice coffee on the other, he quickly left his quarters. Walking in a slow paced manner, Teirl Rech takes his time striding past through several maze-like transparent crystallis hallways and complex iron grid walks as he makes his way towards the outpost bridge, always strolling in silence, contemplating for himself. He would sometimes stop in his pace and then glance in awe, looking sharply through the thick, transparent hallways, to see the splendor design and construction of the outpost. No one admires these extensive designs of the space outpost more than he does, for one reason; he was one of the chief architects who contributed for the design of the outpost. And to see his architectural design works as a reality, he feels that his work now plays an important part for the prosperity and serenity of the Imperium.  
  
Copious welded and linked, steel ribbed Atronos beams and huge panels of transparent crystallis, creates the main massive framework and body of the outpost, like a giant sophisticated puzzle game Large hanger-docking bays are provided within the immense outpost hanger, enough space for docking two bulky heighliners in place which are bound for inspection, overhead of the hangers, a labyrinth system of intricate griping and suction mechanical arms are used for holding the large heighliners in place, medium-sized corpoplaz ship platforms are stationed near the heighliner hangers where shuttle transport ships lands to disembark or board workers to and from the mining base on one of the moons of Arrakis and swarms of technicians, guard inspectors, and maintenance crew go to their daily routines across the huge transparent crystallis platform of the space outpost. After walking past numerous walkways he finally reached the station lobby, which was crowded with many people, all waiting for incoming suspensor pods. The station lobby is huge and round, with white corpoplaz tiles comprising the entire floor, the walls and the dome-shaped roof is surrounded with thick, transparent crystallis panels. Various Precorian glowlights hang from the roof, exquisite ornamental plants are placed evenly across the tiled reception area, and six silver suspensor pod tubes encircle the lobby, three on each side. Standing silently among the crowd, he could hear multiple conversions echo within the enclosed lobby, coming from chattering workers and crews, some from those people greeting him, and some comes from his own men, who gallantly stand straight in front of Teirl, greeting him in a high-pitched militarily voice, and then outflanking themselves with a perfectly executed salute to show their outmost respect for their commander. Still waiting for a suspensor pod that will take him directly to the outpost bridge, Teirl glanced through the transparent crystallis wall behind him, and saw the small, draft structure of the Defensive Hanger. The Defensive Hanger has the smallest place within the outpost, just enough space to house the ten Pursuer fighter ships inside. This little hanger is the only known place in the entire outpost which holds defensive armaments and equipments, though Teirl insist they don't need such arms, for he knows that no one is foolish enough to dare an attack on Dune or on the Imperial Couple, now that House Atreides and House Corrino are united, but still he though, it was better off safe than sorry.  
  
After taking brief ride in a suspensor pod, he finally reached the outpost bridge, he stood near at the edge of the bridge doors where he placed his hand on a comscanner, a ray of green light flashed from the scanner, then a holoscreen appeared in front of Teirl, telling him that his access to the bridge is granted.  
  
"How is everything, ensign?" as the bridge doors opens and he comes in, sipping his spice coffee.  
  
"All's well, commander!" shouts the ensign.  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way." he shouts back.  
  
Teirl made it a habit to check the outpost bridge first; for he knows that the equipments being used on the bridge are so delicate that it must be check intensively every time. A single malfunction on these equipments may cause serious problems; and inefficiency cannot be tolerated.  
  
As he was about to be finished checking the equipment, the siren alarm went off, which was unusual, the alarms only go off when a hostile presence is detected by the sophisticated radar. Minutes later, the ensign called for him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, eager to know what is happening.  
  
"Sir, the radar detects three unmarked Crevant-type Transport Battle Ships west of us." the ensign replied.  
  
"Crevant Transport Battle Ships? But I though this ships were all dismantled or destroyed after the war."  
  
"Yes, sir. They were."  
  
"Crevant Transport Battle Ships? Here? Why? Who?" were the questions raging through his mind. He knows that these ships where used during the Great War, used for conquering planets.  
  
"How far are the battle ships from us?" He asked.  
  
"20 miles, sir!" the ensign said.  
  
"Unmarked you say."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Okay, connect me to the hanger."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Teirl glanced at the monitor on the wall, and saw a young man in a fighter suit.  
  
"Captain, there are three unmarked Crevant-type Transport Battle Ships, 20 miles, west of us, you and your men will board your fighter ships and investigate the battle ships!" he said.  
  
"Crevant Transport Battle Ships, sir?" asked the captain.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they hostile, sir?"  
  
"They may be, no one sends battle ships across space for nothing, tell your men to engage the shields of their ships at full capacity, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Commander, I understand!"  
  
"Good, and Captain, no one will fire their weapons, until I say so."  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
He turned around to the radar control panel where the ensign was.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked.  
  
"Its still there, sir, its not moving." the ensign replied.  
  
"Alright, let's see what it want."  
  
"This maybe not the right decision, but there is no other way." He though. "This threat is inevitable."  
  
As he looks through the window glass of the outpost, ten Pursuer fighter ships launched from the Defensive Hanger and where heading to the Battle Ships.  
  
"Sir, the fighters are in position." the ensign said.  
  
"Okay, give me the transcom for the ships." He demanded.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Captain, what's the situation, did you made contact?" he asked through the transcom.  
  
"No sir, they're not responding. And I don't understand, Commander, the ships are not doing anything, its just ... Ahh... wait, sir. Something's happening it is ... " communication was lost.  
  
Then Teirl saw in a distance, a yellowish bright light, through the window glass of the space outpost.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked.  
  
"Sir! The battle ships, their plasma cannons opened fire! We lost the captain, sir." the ensign shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" he said, aghast.  
  
"Commander what now?"  
  
"Tell the other fighters to fire all their weapons on the battle ships, NOW!!" he shouted back.  
  
"Sir, fighter pilots this is space outpost command, the commander has given you permission to fire all your weapons on the battle ships, I repeat, you have permission to fire!!"  
  
"Roger that." said by one of the pilots through the transcom receiver.  
  
As the fighter ships engage the battle ships, Teirl glanced through the window and saw bright sparks of light in the distance.  
  
Moments later, a transmission was received from one of the pilots, "Commander, it's no use, none of our weapons penetrate their shields, they must ha...", the transmission was cut.  
  
There was a brief pause, then the ensign looked back to his radar on the control panel.  
  
"Sir, they're gone sir, all of our fighter ships have been destroyed!!" the ensign said in horror.  
  
"No....", Teirl said in a whisper. Trying hard to think of the next best thing to do.  
  
"Sir, one of the battle ships, it is moving towards us!!" the ensign said.  
  
"What?" Teirl mumbled.  
  
"Sir, what now?" asked the ensign again, this time in a scared tone.  
  
"Inform the Guild to detach their ships from the hanger and leave immediately, relay a message to the evacuation crew, tell them to begin evacuation of the outpost now, then open a communication channel to ground control, hurry!"  
  
"Yes, sir" said the ensign, working feverously to complete the orders given to him.  
  
The evacuation alarm went off, sending civilians, workers, inspection guards and maintenance crews running towards evacuation ships, while evacuation crew tries to calm down the panic. Small, round evacuation pod ships began launching one by one from the side of the outpost, hurling down towards Arrakis.  
  
The Guild have detached their heighliners from the hanger of the space outpost, and were now a few distance away, beginning to foldspace, activating their Holtzman generators, when suddenly without warning, the plasma cannons on one of the Battle Ships fired, sending a charged pulsular ion beam through the targeted transport ship, rupturing the metal hull of the ship, metal debris scattering all over. Teirl, horror-struck, could not believe what he is seeing; "How can they open fire on an unarmed ship!" as he watches on, he did not realized that the other Battle Ship have opened fired, targeting the other heighliner transport ship, firing all four plasma cannons, the beams blasted its way through the thick hulls of the ship, tearing it apart, one of the beams hits the Holtzman generators, destroying it, ultimately creating a chain reaction of explosions within the transport ship. Small explosions broke out from the sides of the ship, throwing smoldering debris, Teirl, still watching the carnage, was in deep though, "A million lives lost, they have never even known the reason why.", then he was startled, a great bright light of red fireball explosion teared the transport ship apart, destroying it completely, sending metallic debris floating everywhere. The other transport ship was still drifting, smoldering, a giant hole made by the pulsular ion beam was visible in its front hull, and small uncontrollable explosions continue to ignite within the ship.  
  
Not knowing what will happen next, Teirl remained silent, contemplating from the recent events, "This threat is overwhelming, the Royal Family is in terrible danger." He thought. "Forgive me Gurney, I failed you."  
  
Turning his head, he meet the glance of the ensign, "You should better leave, I'll take care of the rest, go now."  
  
"With all due respect, Commander, but I can't. I swore my loyalty to you, sir. I'll stay here, sir, with you till the end.", the ensign said with the outmost sincerity in his words.  
  
"Thank you." Teirl said, then turning back his look towards the window, scanning the debris of the destroyed heighliner.  
  
Then the ensign signaled for him, "Sir, we have ground control on the line."  
  
He walked to the monitor on the wall, and then a middle-aged man appeared on the screen.  
  
"Commander Teirl, this is Arrakis ground control, what is it, sir?" the man said.  
  
"Ground control, this is Space Outpost Atreides Commander Teirl Rech, assigned Supervisonal Overseer of the this facility, what I am about to report is of greatest importance and must be immediately told to the Imperial Couple, about ten o' clock this morning, our radar detected three unmarked Crevant-type Transport Battle Ships approaching Arrakis, I decided to investigate if they were hostile and to make contact, so dispatched ten fighter ships to do so, but to my grief they destroyed all of the ships with intent, including two Heighliner Transport Ships of the Spacing Guild, please inform of the Spacing Guild about their loss. I also decided that the outpost be evacuated; I hope that all of the evacuees are safe. As of now, the battle ships are now moving towards the space outpost as we speak, we...."  
  
"COMMANDER!!!!" the ensign shouted.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Transmission was cut. 


	2. The Imminent Threat

Chapter 2: The Imminent Threat  
  
The early morning of tranquility always dominates the hallways of Palace Arrakeen, only the soft hollowing of the morning breeze can be heard in its early wake, while the bright rays of the primary sun, Canupos, pierces the yellowish tinted corpoplaz windows, illuminating the polished hallways. But the state of silence was short lived; a tall, broad man in a hooded cloak, strides carelessly through the serene hallways, his heavy leather jackboot creates thundering pounds in every step, echoing within the empty hallways, shattering the once serene atmosphere. Not even noticing the distinctive noise he creates, the hooded man continued on his rumbling, quickening pace, until reaching a large, wooden-carved door in the end of the hallway. Standing poised in front of the enormous wooden door, he marveled at its elegance design, an assortment of black soostones cover the outer edge of the door, various orange glow globes hang in its side adding prospect lighting and a large carving of the insignia of House Atreides and House Corrino is etched side by side in the front of the enormous door, symbolizing the two Great Royal Houses that now governs the entire Emperium. As the man walked pass through the huge door, he slowly took his hood off, and steadily revealed himself. The man's face was darkish brown; his head was bald, while his beard was dark black with splintered white hair. He began scanning the entire room with his pair of deep, blue within blue eyes, looking straightforward to the dozen of people standing around a huge, long wooden conference table with a holographic control panel at the middle. Continuing his gazing look, he could see some familiar faces among the crowd, some, Naib's from different tribes, but as he was about to approach his comrades, he felt a hand rest in his right shoulder, he quickly turned around and saw a stocky man dressed in Atreides uniform smiling at him, with a familiar scar on its face.  
  
"Long time, no see my old friend!" the stocky man greeted, with a long grin in his face.  
  
"Same to you, Gurney, my old friend!" the black bearded man replied.  
  
"So, Stilgar, they summon for you too? This must be very important. You know what this meeting is for?" Gurney asked.  
  
"I'm same with you Gurney, it's seem this meeting is indeed very important, mostly all of the Naib's in every sietch is here, even our friend, Captain Guraz is here." Stilgar said, pointing to a young man in a Sarduakar uniform, not far from them.  
  
"So, Gurney, I was meaning to ask you, where have you been?" Stilgar asked.  
  
"For now I'm staying in the Smuggler's Base in the Polar Region, I'm been conducting an investigation on some supposedly illegal smuggled spice. I've been traveling off world this past few days, and damn, investigating is so much hard work" Gurney replied.  
  
"I see, well then, good luck."  
  
"Thanks, by the way, Stil, it's my first time inside this room, what is it called?"  
  
"It is called, The Room Of Oration, my friend."  
  
The Room Of Oration is the largest room ever constructed within the Palace Of Arrakeen; its entire frame structure is constructed in enormous imported Ellecan timbers, while the walls are made of well-cut and polished orange Cerumun stones quarried near the Southern Polar Region. Circular in shape, the room is eventually well furnished, with several paintings hanging on its smooth wall, including portraits of Duke Leto Atreides and of his son, Paul Atreides, its dome shaped roof is succumb with clear crystallis glass windows enabling sunlight to penetrate the inside of the room, while at night, the hall is illuminated by numerous glow globes that hovers near the walls. The Room Of Oration is only used by the Imperial Couple when very important meetings are needed.  
  
"Such a magnificent room." Gurney said in amazement.  
  
"You've been away too long, Gurney Man." Stilgar said with a grin.  
  
"My Sirs, thank God you're both here." A voice of a young man suddenly echoed behind Stilgar and Gurney.  
  
Turning both of their heads the same time, they both eyed their sights on the young, well-built man standing behind them, the young man was wearing a well ornamented, black and purple Sarduakar uniform.  
  
"Well, Captain Guraz, how are you?" asked Stilgar.  
  
"Fine, sir. Good day to you too, Sir Gurney." Guraz replied.  
  
"Please lad don't call me that, Gurney is enough." Gurney said.  
  
"Of course, sorry."  
  
"Tell me lad, what is the meeting for?" asked Gurney.  
  
"We have a terrible crisis, sirs, though I don't know the entire detail, it is said that Her Highness herself, Lady Ghanima is to address us all about the crisis." Guraz said, eager to start the meeting.  
  
As Gurney was about to ask Guraz another question, a loud striking sound echoes in the entire room, startling some of the men, especially those in the middle of a conversation. An old man, with a long white beard and wearing a long red cloak was standing in front on the farthest end of the wooden conference table, his hand held a long, silver metallic staff, his eyes fixed on every person inside the room. Gazing on them with his deep, sharp eyes.  
  
Gurney immediately recognized the old man, "I see that House Atreides Palace Chamberlain Rechion is still alive." Gurney though to himself.  
  
"Gentlemen thank you for your patience, and now I present to you, Her Highness, The Empress Of A Million Worlds, Honorable Heir to House Atreides and Duchess of Caladan, Lady Ghanima Atreides-Corrino." Chamberlain Rechion said in a booming voice.  
  
As Lady Ghanima Atreides-Corrino entered the room, the men immediately bowed their heads, showing their outmost respect for their Empress. Stilgar and Gurney who was both on the other side of the room did the same.  
  
Walking past Chamberlain Rechion, Lady Ghanima stood on one of the end of the wooden table and courteously arranged herself. She was wearing a blue weaved ornamented gown; with the crest insignia of House Atreides sown in the front of her dress. She ordered all of the men to take their seat, and then glanced to the farther side of the room.  
  
"Master Gurney Halleck and Uncle Stilgar, I would appreciate if you would stand beside me, for the both of you are my most trusted advisors." Lady Ghanima said, in an alluring tone.  
  
Both men stared at each other for a second, then bowed their heads the same time and said, "It will be our pleasure, our Lady."  
  
Striding past numerous seats, both Stilgar and Gurney reached the other end of the table and were now standing side by side with Lady Ghanima, "Thank you for your trust, my Lady." Stilgar whispered.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Uncle." Lady Ghanima replied.  
  
Turning her gaze back upon the men in the long conference table, she began to build a serious expression. The entire room was in total silence. Everyone seated in the table were all eager to know the subject for the meeting.  
  
"Gentlemen, thank you all for coming, I knew that I could depend on you all, especially the Naib's of every sietch." She paused for a while then continued, "I summoned all of you in this meeting because of the greatest significance, for there is now an imminent threat which looms upon us all."  
  
A sight of slight unrest began to build among the seated men, but was quickly silenced when Chamberlain Rechion struck his metallic staff on the polished floor, creating another striking, and booming sound within the entire room.  
  
"Please Gentlemen, do not interrupt, Our Highness, let her finish what she has to say." Chamberlain Rechion said, in an ordering tone.  
  
"Thank you, Chamberlain." Lady Ghanima said.  
  
"To better explain of what this threat is, I am going to show you the received distress holovideo transmitted from the space station to the ground control base on Carthag."  
  
Chamberlain Rechion stepped forward of the conference table and activated the holographic control panel, suddenly, a huge, green holographic view screen appeared in the middle of the wooden table, the men sitting around the table all looked attentively at the screen, waiting, a few seconds later, an image of a middle aged man appeared on the view screen.  
  
"Teirl??" Gurney whispered.  
  
"Master Gurney, this may shock you more than I." Lady Ghanima whispered back.  
  
The middle-aged man on the holovideo began to speak.  
  
"Ground Control, this is Space Outpost Atreides Commander Teirl Rech, assigned Supervisoral Overseer of this facility, what I am about to report is of the greatest importance and must be immediately told to the Imperial Couple, about ten o' clock this morning, our radar detected three unmarked Crevant-type Transport Battle Ships approaching Arrakis, I decided to investigate if they were hostile and to make contact, so I dispatched ten fighter ships to do so, but to my grief they destroyed all of the ship with intent, including two Heighliner Transport Ships of the Spacing Guild, please inform of the Spacing Guild about their loss. I also decided that the outpost be evacuated; I hope all of the evacuees are safe. As of now, the battle ships are now moving towards the space outpost as we speak, we ."  
  
"COMMANDER !!!"  
  
"What the?"  
  
The image from the view screen suddenly disappeared, the entire room immediately fell into silence, all the men were in deep though, contemplating about what they saw and heard. No one reacted for a few minutes. The silence was only broken when Chamberlain Rechion turned the holographic view screen off.  
  
"My Lady, I representing Ambassador for the Guild Embassy here on Arrakis, I would just like to ask if there were any survivors on the destroyed Heighliners?" A man sitting third from the right side of the conference table, asked.  
  
"I'm afraid, Ambassador, none survived." Lady Ghanima answered.  
  
"My God."the Guild Ambassador muttered, a grim expression enveloped his face.  
  
"This act is ludicrous, this is a direct violation against the scriptures of the Great Convention, we must immediately send word to the Landsraad on Kaitain." A man seated only next to Lady Ghanima protested.  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot." Lady Ghanima replied.  
  
"Why, Your Highness?" the man asked again, glaring.  
  
"The invaders have taken us by surprise, they already dispatched their war ships, and their fighter ships, a military blockade has been created around Dune, any ship that may dare to escape, will be surely destroyed. Besides, without a Heighliner, any escape is meaningless."  
  
"Then what will we do, My Lady?"  
  
"The invaders have not yet dispatched their landing force, we still have the advantage, we must not allow any of their troops to land on Dune, counter act this landings we must. I also ask the Naib's on every sietch to send out scouts to report any landings sighted."  
  
All of the Naib's seated in the table nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about their fighter ships?" asked Gurney.  
  
"Don't worry, we have a fighter ship hanger in Carthag Spaceport and one more in the Sarduakar base in the Polar Region. We also have a ship factory there. Captain Guraz, are all of the fighter ships in your base operational?" Lady Ghanima asked.  
  
"Yes, My Lady, they are." Guraz replied.  
  
"You Gurney man, will go back to the Smuggler's Base in the Polar Region, and talk to the leader of the smugglers to ask for their support, I doubt they will refuse." Lady Ghanima said.  
  
"Very well, My Lady." Gurney replied.  
  
"Very well, Gentlemen, again, if we cooperate together, we may have a chance to repel this threat, if any of you have no more questions to ask, then this meeting is over." Lady Ghanima said.  
  
Standing one by one from their seats, the men began to scroll away from the room, bowing their heads as they pass in front of Lady Ghanima. Chamberlain Rechion was busy talking to an Ixian Ambassador assigned in Arrakis. Gurney Halleck however, was still standing in front of the conference table, his arms crossed in his chest, still absorbing the untimely demise of his friend.  
  
"I am sorry about Teirl, Gurney." Stilgar said, sincerity lingers in his words.  
  
"He was my best friend, and my father figure, he was always there when I need him, always." Gurney replied.  
  
Placing his hand on Gurney's shoulder, Stilgar, knows the feeling of losing someone, someone you respect. Still in a reverential mood, Stilgar suddenly recognized a voice calling him from behind. "Father"  
  
Turning his head, he saw a lean, well-built young man wearing a black, leathery stillsuit standing behind him. Right away, he recognized the young man's broad face, its casual black hair and its unique hawk like, blue within blue eyes.  
  
"Ghenmar, what are you doing here?" Stilgar asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Lady Ghanima, summoned for me, Father." Ghenmar replied.  
  
"I see you made it, Ghenmar." Lady Ghanima said, who was slowly approaching Stilgar and Ghenmar.  
  
"My Lady, I'm always here to give my service." Ghenmar said, bowing.  
  
"You have become a fine young man, Ghenmar, I see your father raised you well. I also heard that you are now a Fedyakin Elite?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady, I am, I have just finished my training six months ago."  
  
"Excellent, then I have a favor to ask for you and your father."  
  
"What is it, My Lady?" Stilgar asked.  
  
"I fear for the safety of my daughter, Stil, Palace Arrakeen is a very formidable target for the invaders." Lady Ghanima replied.  
  
"Yes, My Lady, you are correct, but where do you want Princess Ladia to stay?"  
  
"I want you to escort her to Sietch Tabr, I know she will be safe there."  
  
"It will be done, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you, Stil. And you, Ghenmar, I'm appointing you as the official protector for my daughter. You will be now responsible for her safety and well being. Guard her well."  
  
Startled about the decision, Stilgar quickly decline to the idea. He knows that his son is ready for any responsibility, but guarding a princess is a very important responsibility. But Lady Ghanima immediately assured Stilgar that she was certain in her decision, and that, she was confident in Ghenmar's capability.  
  
"Do not worry, My Lady, I'll protect her no matter what." Ghenmar said.  
  
"I trust you, Ghenmar."  
  
"Thank you, your Empress."  
  
Looking approvingly to Chamberlain Rechion, Lady Ghanima, began to stride across the room, passing through the enormous wooden door, away from the Room Of Oration, and into the serene hallways of Palace Arrakeen. 


End file.
